


Scars, old and new

by FelicityHugo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityHugo/pseuds/FelicityHugo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has gone to find the brothers after realising they were in danger and needed her.</p><p>Some blood, minor violence, fluff and maybe something a bit steamier later one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars, old and new

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from Supernatural (obviously), True Blood, Anita Blake novels, Merry Gentry novels, and a vivid imagination.

I nervously glanced at my watch...2.30am. Where the hell were they?? I'd been waiting for over four hours; they'd already left by the time I got here and as I didn't know where they'd gone there was no point trying to go after them. I knew this was their motel so I just had to wait.

The flashing light of the vacant sign spilled red into the car, alternating with the dark. An ominous sign, I felt. I glanced to the book sat on the other seat but didn't bother to pick it up. I'd tried reading earlier but couldn't concentrate. The radio had long since been turned off as well; I didn't like local radio stations at the best of times but the country music was just too damn annoying. My phone was in my hand and I toyed, for the tenth time, with the idea of phoning them. No. I knew they would be back, just not when. And it probably wasn't a good idea to cause a distraction. I knew what they were hunting and they needed every bit of concentration they had.

Suddenly I heard it....the distinctive growl of the Impala. With a squeal of tyres it pulled into the motel lot, in front of room number 9. I grabbed my bag and jumped from the car. As I raced over, I could see Sam getting out the driver’s side. Where was Dean??

"Sam" I called out.

His head snapped round. "Anna??" He looked puzzled. "Why are you here?"

I reached the Impala and stopped. "I had a dream."

Sam still looked puzzled.

I shook my head. "I had a dream about you being in trouble. I knew you guys needed me, so I came. Where's Dean?"

A look of understanding flooded his face, quickly followed by worry. "He's on the back seat. He's in bad shape, Anna. He's been unconscious since I got him in the car."

Looking through the window I saw him, face down on the seats. His back was a bloody tattered mess of flesh and cloth. Even in the darkness I could see the glistening of the blood, still flowing.

"Can you manage carrying him into the room?" I asked.

Sam nodded and threw me the door key. I hurried to the door and after some fumbling managed to unlock it. I flipped the light switch and threw my bag by the first bed. I was pulling the curtains closed when I heard a muffled scream from outside. Running back to the door I saw Sam carrying Dean towards me in a kind of fireman’s lift.

"I think I touched his back" Sam said guilty "I didn't know people could still scream when they're unconscious"

I closed and locked the door once they were in the room. Pulling the cover off the bed I indicated Sam should put Dean there. "Face down, obviously"

Sam gave me a look but I ignored it. It took some careful manoeuvring but we managed to get him on the bed. I opened my bag and found a pair of scissors. "We need to get these clothes off him so I can see how bad it is. I'll do the top, you get the other end."

Sam nodded and started to pull Dean's boots off as I started the task of cutting through his leather jacket, what was left of it anyway.

"Did you kill her?" I asked gravely, not looking up.

"Eventually, it was tricky."  The sadness filled Sam's voice. "It was a...."

"Maenad" I answered at the same time. "The last one on this continent too. She was very old, very powerful. You did well to kill her, even for you guys."

I finished cutting the jacket, and pulled each half off an arm. Dean moaned at the movement. Luckily it wasn't zipped at the front. I started next on his shirt, though this was much easier to cut.

"Why is he still bleeding?" Sam asked as he started to pull Dean’s jeans off.

"It's the venom in her claws. We need to get the venom out of his blood before we can even begin to try healing him. Luckily its slow moving, it shouldn't be completely in his bloodstream yet."

We finished getting Dean undressed, completely, and stood back to survey the damage. It was bad. 4 large cuts ran from his left shoulder to about where his liver would be. A couple of smaller cuts ran across his lower back, ending halfway down his left buttock. The blood was already starting to soak into the bed. 

"You guys must have pissed her off some before you killed her!"

Sam shrugged "Having someone try to kill you can be pretty annoying, she seemed like she had anger issues anyway"

I smiled wanly, "She never used to."

Before Sam had time to ask any questions I sent him off to get a bowl of warm water and some cloths or towels. I reached back into my bag and pulled out a large tub of green paste. I started to pack it into Dean's wounds. Despite being as gentle as I could, he still stirred and moaned loudly a couple of times. I think I heard him say Sam's name somewhere in there. I stroked his arm gently and shushed him.

"It's ok, Dean. Sam's here, he's ok. We're trying to fix you up now."

Sam came back and put the bowl on the floor next to me with some cloths. "What is that stuff?"

"A special concoction - a few herbs and some other stuff. It'll draw the venom out."

"How did you know to bring it?" Sam sat on the bed on the other side of Dean. He started to reach out to touch him but faltered.

"Well, I realised that you guys needed me and where you were. I knew what was in the area so I made an educated guess. Luckily I was right."

I finished applying the paste to the last cut; already the blood had stopped flowing. "You can touch him Sam." I said gently, "It'll help."

"How?"

"It just will"

Sam reached out and gingerly placed his hand on Dean's arm. Something about Dean's body seemed to relax almost immediately and I gave Sam an “I told you so” look. Sam settled back into the pillows, looking only at Dean. I dipped a cloth into the water and began to clean Dean up. I started with his face. The dirt and blood had mixed into a gooey paste. There was a cut above his eye and his bottom lip was split. They didn't look like Maenad scratches though - just normal cuts from being hit with something, something wooden judging by the splinter I found. I rinsed out the cloth in the bowl and gently cleaned his lip, noticing for the first time how plump and perfectly shaped they were. I'd met the brothers once before, but the situation hadn't really left me with much time to analyse their looks. Once Dean's face was clean, I pulled another tub from my bag. This one had a white paste, which I applied to the cuts.

"It'll help speed the healing and reduce scarring" I explained, looking up at Sam.

He nodded and smiled. "Dean sure would hate it if I were to become the pretty one"

I noticed for the first time that Sam was actually pretty beaten up himself. I threw him another cloth and the tub of white paste.

"Try not to use too much, we'll need a lot for his back later"

Sam started to wipe his face down. "How long do you think it'll take?"

I thought for a moment. "I really don't know. A good few hours, I would have thought, maybe more considering how old this Maenad was."

Sam sighed. He'd finished sorting his face out and I could see how tired he was. "Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head as I rinsed the cloth again. "No, you just stay there and keep him calm."

I started cleaning the blood off Dean's back; it was thick but still wet. It smeared quite a bit before coming off. I was careful to avoid knocking the cuts, I didn't want to cause any more discomfort. As I cleaned I took the time to admire the muscles of his back. His skin was a nice pale gold, a smattering of freckles visible across his shoulders between the blood and cuts. I wondered how the boys had time to work out, never mind get some sun. Most of their work seemed to happen at night. I hoped the scars wouldn't be too bad; it would be a shame to ruin such a lovely expanse of skin. But from the little I knew of Dean I thought he'd wear the scars with pride. I had quite a few of my own and would never wish they were gone. They were a mark of my struggles, without which I wouldn't be the person I am. 

About half way down his back I realised the water in the bowl was too filthy to use. "Sam? Can you get some fresh water please?"

When there was no response I looked up. Sam's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open. Fast asleep. It must have been quite a battle to kill the Maenad. I silently said a prayer to the Goddess for her; another of the old creatures unable to come to grasps with the new world. She was old, older than even me. I'd never known her name, just met her a couple of times, many years ago. Happier times.

I took the bowl to the bathroom and got some fresh water. As the bowl filled I stared blankly into the mirror. Blood smeared across my cheek, on my arms, soaked my top. No point cleaning yet. I took the bowl back to the bed to finish cleaning Dean up. Finishing his back, I moved onto the lower cuts, the one on his ass. And a very nice ass it was: round, plump, smooth. I had a flash of running my tongue along the scar that would be left and sinking my teeth into the soft, soft flesh. I took a deep breath to calm the fire that had stirred inside me. I may be half human, but the half that wasn't was descended from a fertility God (amongst other things)...and that side often showed itself at inopportune moments.

I finished cleaning the blood and stood back. The green paste was drying out and, though I couldn't quite be sure, looked like it was starting to darken. A good sign, it was starting to draw the venom out. 

Sam was still fast asleep, he'd slumped further down the bed and was as close to Dean as he could get without touching completely. His hand was still on Dean's arm. I'd never fully understand humans. These brothers seemed closer than any I'd known, loved each other very dearly and yet physical contact was very rare. Where I came from, physical contact was the norm...even between non-kin. Avoidance of it was seen as an insult, and could be worthy of a challenge to battle.

I took the cover we'd thrown on the floor and put it over Sam. I didn't want to put anything over Dean's injuries, though. The room wasn't cold but I could see some of the small hairs on his arms standing on end. I turned the heat up on the thermostat a couple of degrees; if Sam got hot he would just have to strip.

I dumped the bowl of water in the sink, then at a loss what to do with the bowl put it in the bath. Pulling my top over my head I let it drop to the floor. I contemplated having a shower, but suddenly realised how tired I was. I couldn't remember when I'd last slept; I'd been on the road for 12 hours before I reached the motel, and the worry and adrenaline had taken its toll as well.

Running the tap in the sink until it was almost unbearably hot, I washed the blood off my face and arms. Back in the bedroom I rooted through my bag, and realised I'd forgotten to pack something to sleep in. I couldn't see the boys’ bags anywhere so checked the wardrobe. Their clothes were on the shelves so they must have been here awhile to bother unpacking. Finding a plain grey t-shirt I pulled it out and put it on, not caring whose it was. The boys were both well over 6ft but I was tall too, for a girl. Boys t-shirts never looked as cute on me as they should; it didn’t really cover much. Letting my jeans drop to the floor, I climbed onto the other bed. I didn't bother getting under the covers, I run hot at the best of times but with the heating up I didn't want to get too warm. 

I looked over at the other bed but neither of them had moved so much as an inch. There was nothing more I could do for Dean at the moment so I thought I might as well get some sleep; you never know what'll happen the next day. Settling down into the pillows I thought back to the first time I had met the brothers.

It was about 6 months ago, a few states south of here. They were hunting a fairy who'd gone mad and started killing children. I was looking for my uncle who'd been missing for a couple months. Turned out we were looking for the same person. I'd found all three of them fighting in the woods, Sam and Dean both loaded up with iron. Not realising what my uncle had done at the time or who the boys were, I fought them off and gave my uncle time to escape. It had been very invigorating fighting them, a long time since I'd had to battle anyone and the boys tested me to my limits. One of them had sliced my leg with a knife but I got in a good hit to him - KO'd. It wasn’t until the other screamed "Sam!" that I realised who they were - and what that meant.

Sam and Dean were famous in my world, either as the bogey monster or justified enforcers - depending on what side of the line you sat. They didn't hunt innocents, and the realisation of what that meant for my uncle nearly broke my heart. Dean was running towards me, gun drawn, but I managed to dodge him and get him to calm down long enough to explain my situation. Dean told me the horrific things my uncle had done, and then together we set out to find him. They were both very wary of me, not 100% believing me until I led them to the place I knew he would be hidden in. I tried desperately to talk to my uncle, but one touch told me he was be-spelled: a powerful, powerful enchantment that I had no hope of breaking. Tears streaming down my face, I stepped back to let Sam and Dean take over.

Lying there on that bed, I realised I was crying again. The loss of my uncle had been a hard one, and perhaps I hadn't come to terms with it as well as I thought. I turned my mind to happier times of my uncle and tried to fall asleep.

I was woken several hours later by the sound of movement. I reached under the pillow for my knife, but realised I hadn't taken it out of my bag. Mentally, I cursed my forgetfulness. The noise was coming from the bathroom; easing myself off the bed I had just gotten to my feet when the bathroom door opened - a tall dark silhouette standing there.

"Anna, it's me" Sam whispered.

I relaxed and let out a breath. "You scared the shit outta me, Sam. Put a light on next time!" I snapped.

"Didn't want to wake anyone." Sam put the bathroom light on and half closed the door behind him, leaving a triangle of yellow light, illuminating a little of the bedroom. I sat back on the edge of the bed and rubbed my eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Sam came over and sat next to me. "Yeah, ok actually. That stuff has cleared up the cuts on my face already; you would hardly know they were there! Might need to keep some of that permanently in the kit bag!"

"I'll see if I can fix you up the recipe," I smiled. "What time is it?"

"A little after midday I think. How do you think Dean's doing?" The worry had returned to his voice.

I got up and leant over Dean, trying to see his back in the dim light. The paste had turned black. I gently poked a bit with my finger, causing Dean to stir and moan. It had hardened.

"It's ready to come off, but I might need you to hold him down. It'll hurt like hell!"

I turned to Sam to see him quickly look up at my face. I raised an eyebrow.

He swallowed nervously, "Is that my t-shirt?"

I nodded. "Sorry, needed something to sleep in. I packed in a hurry."

He nodded and grinned, "Bit short on you..."

I looked him straight in the eye and smiled evilly "At home, we always sleep nude." 

His grin faltered a little, and a slight flush crept to his cheeks.

"Just hold your brothers arms down, will you?" I snapped. We fairies would actually find it a great compliment to be stared at like that, to be admired. But I was human enough to be irritated by it in this situation.

Sam went to the head of the bed and put his hands on Dean's upper arms.  
"Make sure you've got him good. I'm going to sit over his legs to hold them down; I don't want him bucking me off!"  
I climbed onto the bed and straddled Dean's muscular thighs. Even with my long legs it was quite a stretch. I squeezed my thighs against his, trying to get a tight hold. Starting with the smaller cuts lower down, I slowly peeled the, now black and crusty, paste away from the wounds. Dean moved a little and whimpered.  
"Now for the big ones." I whispered. "Ready?"

Sam nodded, and I started. By the time we got to the last one, Dean was fully conscious and screaming, sometimes obscenities, sometimes just wordless animalistic howls. Sam tried to keep him calm but it took a lot of effort to keep his brother pinned to the bed. Dean kept trying to twist at the waist and it took all my strength not to get thrown off like some cowboy riding a bull. I pulled off the last bit and, muttering a final obscenity, Dean fell unconscious again. Relaxing my grip with my thighs I sat back on Deans legs, breathing hard. The cuts looked clean and pink, healthy...but big. Sam already had the tub of white paste in his hand and together we covered every cut. I took the one on his ass, and only realised how much I was enjoying massaging the paste in when I looked up to see Sam laughing at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It’s a compliment. It's nice to see a man with some meat on him. Fairies are built lean and boring."

It was true. Whilst indescribably strong, faeries tended to be slim – athletic looking at the biggest. Sadly one of the things I'd inherited from my human father was a curvy figure. I had never thought of myself as fat but I was by fairy standards. Although I had the height of a true fairy, my curves marked me out as “other”, and had made for a very uncomfortable time growing up.

I climbed down off the bed and rubbed the residue on my hands onto my right thigh. Sam looked at his own hands, unsure what to do. I offered my leg to him, and after a moment’s hesitation he rubbed the excess from his hands into my skin. He looked down and saw the long scar there, a very pale pink against the alabaster hue of my skin.

“Was that me?” He whispered.

I nodded, as he knelt to look at it closer.

“I’m sorry.” He slowly ran a finger along it, feeling the contrast to my skin.

I shrugged. “Don’t be. It was a fight; and besides, I got you back.”

He grimaced at the memory. “I had a headache for days after that. First time I’ve ever been knocked out by a girl! How come you didn’t heal it?”

“Well, I couldn’t – not completely. You used an iron blade. But I don’t mind scars, I like them. It seemed like a waste of energy to heal it completely.”

He looked up at me and I showed him my arms. One scar ran a big silvery line from my forearm to my wrist; lifting the sleeve of the t-shirt, the other upper arm had a scar that made his eyes widen in horror.

“Is that….noughts and crosses?!”

I nodded, letting no emotion cross my face. “A favourite game of my cousin’s.”

“What a lovely family you have,” he said bitterly, obviously referring to my uncle.

“My uncle was enchanted, I told you that six months ago. My cousin was actually from my father’s side, the human side. He was jealous that I was half fairy, but loved the fact that if he cut me it would heal. Then one day he somehow got hold of an iron blade. It’s no big deal. He died when he was 20 – and as that was several hundred years ago, I’ve had plenty of time to get over it.”

Sam frowned and I realised that he probably didn’t know old I was. “About 450,” I informed him.

“Wow. You look good for a pensioner. So…do you have any more scars?”

“None that you need to see.” I wasn’t being rude. The rest were just too damn personal.

“I guess being a fairy isn’t quite like it is in Disney.”

“Ha!” I barked out a bitter laugh. “Not even close. Fairies can make human’s look kind.”

Still on his knees, Sam turned to look back at my stomach. Suddenly, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my stomach, over the t-shirt. He put his arms around my waist, and pulled me towards him, resting his forehead on my stomach. His skin felt cool against mine, and I closed my eyes. I put my hand in his hair and felt myself take comfort from his touch.

“I know touching makes you fairies feel better,” he whispered. “I did some research after you left.”

His breath was warm and moist against the front of my underwear, and I felt my power come to the surface. The warmth spread through my stomach like flames, not strong enough to go much further yet. Sam obviously felt something too because when he looked up at me, his pupils were dilated. I knew I needed to step away, but the fire stepped up a notch as Sam’s hands found their way under the t-shirt to touch my skin.

Suddenly there was a cough from behind us. “You guys want me to step out the room?” Dean’s voice was hoarse, and barely audible, but I could hear the humour there.

Instantly the fire inside me died down. Sam jumped up and ran to kneel by his brother. “Dean, how are you feeling?”

“Pretty rough. Definitely not as good as you are feeling, obviously. Is this what you do when I’m unconscious? Go out and find girls to hook up with?”

Even with my back turned, I knew he was trying to smile as he said it. Smoothing down the t-shirt I turned and walked over to the bed. Dean stared at me, trying to focus.

“Anna?”

“Hi Dean,” I sat down on the bed next to him.

“Well thank God you’re here, I was beginning to worry that Sammy here had undressed me.” He managed a small smile.

“Actually…I only did the top half,” I admitted.

“You were in pretty bad shape, Dean,” Sam interrupted before his brother could say anything. “We had to see how bad your injuries were.”

Dean rolled his eyes, in what turned out to be pain. He moved his arm to try and push himself up but both Sam and I put our hands out to stop him.

“You can’t move yet, Dean,” I warned. “There are still open wounds on your back. I got the venom out, but I need to see if these wounds will heal.”

“IF?!” Sam looked at me angrily. “I thought you said that paste would heal them?”

“It should, but sometimes Maenad injuries don’t – or take a very long time.”

“What do we do if that happens?” Dean mumbled, eyes drooping.

“There’s a spell I can do. It’s quite heavy stuff, and I’ve only ever seen it done once.”

Dean nodded slightly, eyes closing.

“Dean? Dean?” Sam’s cried out.

“It’s OK,” I whispered. “He’s just passed out again. His body will heal quicker.”

Sam nodded, worry creasing his brow. “So you think there’s a chance he might not heal?”

“There is a chance, yes. But the spell should work if the paste doesn’t.”

“Can’t you just use the spell anyway?”

I shook my head. “It’s a big one, Sam. It will take a lot out of me, and I don’t like to waste energy needlessly.”

Sam looked away, back towards his brother, and I realised he was actually holding his hand.

I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. “Listen, he’s going to be OK. The worst is over; it’s just a question of healing. I should be able to tell in a few hours if I need to do the spell or not. But in the meantime, I’m going to get some more sleep. I’ll need my energy if I do have to do it.”

Sam nodded but didn’t take his eyes off his brother.

I climbed onto the other bed, and moved over to the far side with my back turned, trying to give them some privacy. I was just drifting back off to sleep when I felt the bed move. Sam’s voice whispered in my ear.

“Do you mind if I share with you? I don’t want to roll over and wake Dean.”

I nodded sleepily. The bed bounced a few more times as Sam got comfortable. Then a hand landed on my waist. I smiled and wriggled backwards until I could feel his body against my back, and his arm was able to go around me. I felt the flame stir again, but was able to douse it. I fell asleep enjoying the comfort of touch for the first time in a long time.

When I awoke again, it was peacefully. I became aware of the sound of the shower running. In the lines of light breaking under the bathroom door I could see steam billowing out. Stretching my arms, I reached over and flipped on the bedside light. The light hurt a bit, and I blinked a few times. I checked my watch, and could just blurrily make out that it was about 8…I assumed in the evening. With a groan I swung my legs to the floor and sat up. I reached my arms up to the ceiling, trying to pull the sleep from my spine. I looked over to the other bed, where Dean still lay in the position we’d put him in. Not a good sign. It meant he was still out for the count. He should be pretty well healed by now.

I walked over to him, and perched on the edge of the bed. The wounds still looked the same – clean, but they weren’t closing up. Maybe I hadn’t got all the venom out after all? I put a hand to Dean’s forehead and he felt hot. His eyelids fluttered slightly and he moaned. I stroked his cheek and he settled again. Staring at his face admiringly, I noticed that those cuts had healed fine. I ran my thumb along his bottom lip – no sign of any injury. With a heavy sigh, I picked my bag up off the floor. I took my knife out and put in on the bedside table, within reach of Dean’s bed. Fumbling around I found some chalk, and then set to the next task. The head of the bed was pushed up against the wall; grabbing the other end I was able to pull it back a couple of feet. Luckily the floor was wooden, so the bed slid quite easily. The wooden floor also made it easier for me to draw my circles: one larger outer circle, for protection, and a smaller one inside for power. I filled the circles with the signs I’d known since birth, but never had cause to use before.

Sam came out the bathroom to find me on my hands and knees filling in the last few symbols. He just had a towel around his waist, and his skin and hair was still wet. I stared mesmerised as beads of water trailed over his chest. Seriously, I thought, when did these guys get time to hit the gym? I felt the familiar warmth inside as the flame burst into life. Instead of trying to shut it down, I threw a kind of metaphysical bubble around it. I would need it in a moment.

“He hasn’t improved, has he?” Sam asked me grimly.

I shook my head and stood up. “No, I’m sorry. I’m going to have to try the other thing.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Kind of; the main worry losing too much power. The circle of protection I’ve set up should keep it all in; stop it from trying to drain away into the earth.”

Sam walked over to me and looked at what I’d drawn. “I’ve never seen symbols like those before.”

“I should hope not. These are ancient fae symbols, not your run of the mill witchy crap.”

Sam went over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes to get dressed. I grabbed my toiletry bag and quickly darted into the bathroom as I saw the towel drop to the floor. My hold on the power inside me was tenuous – I didn’t need the temptation. 

When I’d finished with my ablutions, I went back into the bedroom to find Sam just sat on the bed staring at his brother. I picked up his jacket from a chair and walked over to hand it to him. He looked confused, and I tried to explain that I’d prefer it if he wasn’t in the room while I did the spell. He did try to argue but I managed to shut him down.

“Why don’t you go get something to eat?” I suggested gently. “Maybe bring back something back for Dean?”

“How long do you want me gone?” His reply was curt.

“30 minutes should do it. I don’t see it taking that long, but better to be on the safe side.”

He rose and slipped his jacket on. Before he closed the door behind him he took a last look at his brother. When he was gone, I turned back to look at Dean.

“Here we go then,” I muttered. Steeling my nerves, I pulled the t-shirt over my head leaving myself in nothing but my underwear. Something about the spell seemed to work better with skin on skin contact – and that was part of the reason I’d asked Sam to leave. Another part of the reason was that I didn’t fully know the effect my magic would have on Dean. Given my lineage I could hazard a guess, and that wasn’t something a brother needed to witness.

I needed to have as much skin contact as possible and as I couldn’t touch his back I was going to have to lie underneath him. With some careful manoeuvring, I was able to slide my body underneath his. Sadly, I hadn’t inherited the fairy strength from my mother so I got quite flustered. I got Dean essentially lying between my legs and I was quite grateful I’d left my underwear on. To save myself the embarrassment of anything intimate touching, I positioned myself high up on the bed so his waist area was just above my knees, which left his head resting on my chest. To match the curves, I had developed a relatively large pair of breasts and I had to move Dean’s head several times before I found a position that didn’t hurt like hell. His eyes fluttered a couple of times, but I don’t think he registered anything.

Finally relaxing into position, I noticed how hot his skin was, even against mine. His breath came out warm against my breast and I could feel his heart beating against my stomach. These sensations were enough to fan the flames inside of me, still held in place at the moment. I stroked both my hands along his body, trying hard not to touch the cuts. I felt his skin respond to my touch, goosebumps starting to appear. I left one hand drawing patterns on his skin and moved the other to his hair. Alternately stroking and massaging, I felt a change in his body. He was still unconscious but there was a tension there, a good one, and it turned the flames inside me into a roaring furnace. Still maintaining physical contact, I muttered the few words, known only to a few of my kind, which started the spell and popped the metaphysical bubble I had created earlier. There was an instant reaction from Dean, his body stiffened and his eyes opened briefly, staring directly at me. I’d never noticed before how green they were, clear and crystalline. I smiled down at him and managed to place a gentle kiss on the top of his head. I ran my fingers through his hair and his eyes fluttered closed. Even though the room was lit by the bedside lamp I could see that my skin was starting to glow softly. It was time.

Reaching out awkwardly, I managed to take my knife from the table. Transferring it to my right hand, I silently said a prayer to the Goddess that was as just for my sake as Dean’s. With one quick motion, I drew the blade across my left forearm. A bright red line about 6 inches long was slow to appear, but soon the blood began to drip down my arm. Moving quickly, I raised my arm over Dean’s back and let the blood drip, trying my hardest to get it to fall into his cuts. I mumbled some more words and began to feel the power work. As my blood began to work its way into the cuts, Dean’s skin began to glow as well: a warm, golden sunlight in comparison to my harsh moonlight. I repeated the words over and over again, the glow of our bodies getting brighter and brighter. I began to writhe beneath him as the power built and built, the heat growing and coursing through every part of my body, flowing out the cut on my arm and into Dean. I became aware of movement in the air and realised that a wind was building, spinning around inside the circle of protection, with nowhere to go. The circle was holding. My legs tensed around his, pulling him closer to me. Consciousness returning to his body, he responded my pressing into me. His arms circled behind my back, crushing me to his chest, as he nuzzled his face into my breast.

The blood on my arm was slowing already, the magic also healing me. I rubbed my arm against his back, trying to get the last of my blood into him and suddenly he gasped, eyes springing open. The green in his eyes was glowing as well, and he stared at me, drunk with the magic. The power was nearly at its peak and the air was moving so fast it was deafening. Dean pushed himself up onto his arms, towering over me. Through the gap he created between our bodies I could see the other effect the magic was having on him. I licked my lips, involuntarily and fought to keep my mind focussed. Dean made it difficult by grinding his hips into me, the slow circular movement letting me feel the full pressure of him. I moaned and resisted the urge to push back. Grateful again that I had left my underwear on, I knew I had to stop this before it got too far. With one final word from me, the power broke in a blinding explosion of light, a surge of energy that bucked my back, pushing me up against Dean whilst the same happened to him. We both screamed - an earthy, rasping sound and fell back onto the bed, panting.

“What…..what was that?” He gasped, resting his forehead on my chest.

“Magic,” I replied. Now that the power had dissipated, I felt exhausted – completely drained. Unable to lift my head to look, I ran a tentative hand up his back but there was nothing to feel. The wounds had healed completely; I couldn’t even feel what might be a scar. He shivered at my touch and lifted his head to look at me, his eyes still showing the remains of lust.

“Are you glowing?”

I nodded slightly, “So are you…”

He looked down at himself, to see the last remains of the glow fading. A look of wonder took over his face. “Does magic always feel like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like…like pure pleasure..?” A look of embarrassment flitted across his face for the smallest second, but then it was gone.

I managed a small smile. “I think that’s just my brand of magic. As long as you don’t feel….” I struggled to find the right word.

“Violated?” He guessed. “Hell no, honey – you can do that to me any time!”

I chuckled, and then groaned. My head was spinning; talking was obviously too much effort. Realising I obviously wasn’t right, Dean rolled off me onto his back, still breathing heavily.

“You alright, Anna?”

I tried to nod but failed. “Just…need…recover…” The last word out of my mouth was barely audible. My eyelids were heavy and I couldn’t keep them open. I became aware of the sound of a key in the front door right before I fell asleep.


End file.
